


Восхождение

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Epic, Experimental Style, Gen, Mystery, Quests, Road Trips, Scenery Porn, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Дэринг Ду отправляется в грандиозное путешествие, чтобы пересечь неописуемые края, покорить неприступные вершины и выйти за пределы себя.





	Восхождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737376) by shortskirtsandexplosions. 



> Безумное сочетание Myst и Journey с лёгкими нотками Shadow of the Colossus.  
>   
> Вычитка: Gilraen, Spectre  
>   
> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — <https://ponyfiction.org/story/15752/>  
> Ficbook — <https://ficbook.net/readfic/10213395>  
> Fanfics — <https://fanfics.me/fic157387>  
> Fanficus — <https://fanficus.com/profile/owner/post/5ff24a4c6d63060017e21d96>

Мохнатые ушки встрепенулись, уловив шум. Что-то шуршало — с таким звуком свитки древних рукописей оседают прахом в тёмных углах забытых библиотек. Вскоре шорох перерос в тихий гул, что нерешительно накатывал, замирал на долю секунды и так же тихо отступал. Следом за текучим звуком качнулось всё тело, грудь начало распирать изнутри, и рот невольно раскрылся в попытке выдохнуть. Но из горла и носа вырвались лишь пузырьки.

Дэринг Ду запрокинула голову, кашляя и плюясь. На миг в рубиново-красные глаза ударила ослепительная голубизна, и сразу за ней — жжение соли и обжигающе яркий свет, заставив зажмуриться. Пегаска всхлипнула по-жеребячьи тонко и сжалась в комок. Отовсюду шумела вода; она набегала и отступала, омывая тело кобылы, обдавала бурую шерсть прохладной пеной, умеряя палящий зной.

Решиться было непросто, но всё же Дэринг подняла веки во второй раз. Глаза тут же защипало от мелкого песка и брызнувших с ресниц солёных капель. Кобыла напряглась: перед ней дрожало, извивалось расплывчатое марево. Когда она сосредоточила взгляд на линии горизонта, сзади снова накатила холодная вода. Волна потащила тело вперёд, и копыта поволокло следом, пропахивая в мокром песке борозды.

Дэринг положилась на инерцию и, вскинувшись, шатко встала на ватных ногах. Едва она приняла вертикальное положение, как волны перестали казаться бурными валами: прибой плескался у её копыт, а с промокшей зелёной рубашки струями сходила морская вода, разбивая колеблющееся отражение. Медленно, шаг за шагом, Дэринг робко зашлёпала по илу.

На мгновение её копыто увязло — она, крякнув, полетела грудью на песок. Удар выбил из лёгких весь воздух. Она резко вдохнула: в ноздри ударил запах морской соли. Над шумом прибоя раздавались крики птиц. Дэринг задрала саднящие глаза кверху.

В ясном голубом небе над её головой стервятниками кружили три чайки. Они словно гнались друг за другом, двигаясь как по идеальному кругу против часовой стрелки, механически повторяя цикл.

Сморгнув наваждение, Дэринг застонала и поползла, смотря строго вперёд. Ярко-белый песок тянулся слева направо пологими ухабами, а в зелёном мареве чуть дальше проступили очертания высокой изумрудной травы и редкого тропического подлеска. Пегаска мало-помалу вползала на отлогий пляж с россыпями согбенных пальм и серыми пятнами скал. Она покрутила головой по сторонам: морское побережье, судя по всему, протянулось от одного края горизонта к другому, ни разу не уступив место бухте или заливу.

Крики птиц стали громче. Дэринг зыркнула в небо — чайки разорвали круг и, будто спасаясь от сердитого взгляда, бросились врассыпную. Прилив снова окатил её обессилевшее тело, только на этот раз об правую ногу что-то ударилось.

Она покосилась вбок. Схлынувшая вода увлекла за собой какую-то небольшую вещицу в кожаном переплёте, и та вновь стукнулась об ногу. Дэринг поймала её копытом и перевернула. Гладкая, скользкая поверхность заблестела на солнце — это была раскрытая книга, наполовину погребённая в песке.

Тяжёлый вздох вырвался изо рта пегаски. Она приподняла копыто, замерев в нерешительности, но всё-таки медленно убрала с глаз влажные спутанные пряди. Закусив губу, она с трудом поднялась и уселась на круп, а затем поднесла книгу к лицу.

Дэринг Ду не издала ни звука; раз или два она раздувала ноздри, но в остальном её лицо было подобно каменной маске и не выражало ничего. Она пристально вглядывалась в намокшие страницы, но все буквы размыло водой, а почти все листы были вырваны — от книги остались переплёт да разваливающаяся полупрозрачная бумага. Дэринг захлопнула томик и посмотрела на обложку: краска потекла разводами и пятнами, превратив когда-то яркую, цветастую иллюстрацию в бесформенный шарж, в котором невозможно было что-либо узнать.

Пегаска тихо вздохнула. Пожав плечами, она с безразличием выпустила книгу из копыт. Та шлёпнулась в песок, а секундой позже снова скрылась под гребешком волны и поплыла в море. Дэринг Ду устремилась вперёд с новыми силами и решимостью. Уже не вяло волоча ноги, а твёрдо переставляя копыта, она вышла на сухую поверхность и, оставляя в рыхлом песке следы, зашагала параллельно берегу, повернув на девяносто градусов.

Морща лоб от жары и влаги, Дэринг то и дело встряхивала гриву и хвост, надеясь поскорее избавиться от соли и песка. Зрение постепенно привыкало к свету, небесная синева уже не так резала глаза. Поправив рукава рубашки — всё ещё мокрые, — кобыла посмотрела вверх. Чайки пропали; вместо них над головой нависло солнце. Трудно было сказать, который час. Лишь мысли о жаре тихо плескались в голове в едином ритме с нескончаемым шумом морских волн.

Спустя пару минут ходьбы она рискнула бросить взгляд на простиравшийся справа открытый океан. Воздух трепетал вдали над сине-голубым горизонтом. Ни другого берега, ни острова, ни корабля, ни даже обманчивого миража — только гребни волн, искрящихся на солнце, и пустая водная гладь без конца и края расстилались перед взором пегаски.

Дэринг не сразу поняла, что на воде кое-что покачивается, — и ахнула. Развернувшись полностью, она прищурилась и, чуть не поперхнувшись, сорвалась навстречу набегающим волнам. Она вошла в воду по колено, прикусив язык от холода, но не сдавалась, а брела вперёд наперекор приливу, пока заветная вещь не оказалась в пределах досягаемости. Дэринг без промедления вцепилась в её край зубами. Взметнув в воздух столб брызг, она поскакала на сухой берег, баламутя воду.

Дэринг плюхнулась на круп, разжала челюсти и радостно уставилась на свой пробковый шлем. Она перевернула его отверстием вниз и хорошенько вытряхнула набившийся песок и воду, а затем, скривив морду, запустила внутрь копыто — наружу она вытянула массу тошнотно-зелёных водорослей. Чтобы выгрести всю липкую пакость, пришлось проделать это ещё пару раз. Наконец, освободив полость, она выдохнула и водрузила шлем на свою серую копну. Он хоть и был точно такой же мокрый, как всё остальное, но хотя бы прикрывал лоб от лучей палящего солнца.

Дэринг Ду — теперь с верным головным убором на макушке — повернула в сторону растущей за пляжем травы. Ноги всё ещё ныли, так что она не торопилась и ступала по горячему песку как можно медленнее и аккуратнее. Едва её копыта коснулись мягкой, пружинистой травы, она позволила телу расслабить напряжённые мускулы. Со вздохом облегчения она побрела глубже в колышущийся высокий бурьян, чтобы найти тенёк.

Примерно через десять минут блужданий в прибрежной траве ей на глаза попался островок блаженной прохлады. Дэринг проворно нырнула в круг под сенью трёх пальм, чьи макушки сходились над пятачком земли и образовывали укрытие от солнца.

Стянув с себя намокшую рубашку, она расстегнула пуговицы и постелила её сушиться на каменном выступе у пригорка, затем освободила карманы и выложила их содержимое на песке рядом с собой и снятым шлемом. Поджав под себя ноги, она устроилась в теньке и, чтобы не тратить время зря, решила внимательно осмотреть вещи.

Взгляд зацепился за компас, чудом уцелевший после погружения в морскую воду… погружения вместе со своей владелицей. Дэринг отщёлкнула крышечку и повертела компас в копыте, глядя, как крутится в поисках направления стрелка над розой ветров — точная копия её метки. Кобыла сверила стороны света и с удивлением поняла, что север и юг совпадают с протяжённостью берега, бросила взгляд за спину, на запад, где гудел прибой, и наконец хмуро уставилась вперёд — на стену крутобоких сопок, ощетинившихся отрогами и буграми песка. Прямой дороги на восток не было.

Она молча захлопнула компас и, отложив его в сторону, взяла кусочек голубоватого кристалла. Хорошенько потрясла, приложила к уху. Тихий хрустальный звон — словно от связки призрачных колокольчиков — разлился в воздухе и вскоре затих. Поднеся камень ко рту, она легонько подула — зачарованный кристалл моргнул бледно-голубым огоньком, но быстро потух. Тогда Дэринг, набрав в грудь воздуха, обдала его могучим, долгим выдохом. Самоцвет вспыхнул подобно волшебному факелу, едва не ослепив её саму, как солнце чуть ранее.

Тихо фыркнув, она с улыбкой отложила светокамень в песок. От свечения у неё заболели глаза, так что она подобрала пробковый шлем и прикрыла им зачарованный кристалл. Следом она потянулась за аккуратным овальным футляром. “Профессор Ду, Ней-Йоркский институт истории и археологии”, — гласили серебряные буквы сбоку на крышке. Повертев матово-серый овал, Дэринг нажала на кнопочку посередине, и футляр подобно раковине моллюска раскрыл створки. Внутри лежала пара очков для зрения, но пегаске нужно было другое.

Наклонив футляр под острым углом, она взглянула в овальное зеркальце, врезанное в крышку. В ответ из гладкой зеркальной поверхности на неё уставилась пара тусклых рубиново-красных глаз. Дэринг помрачнела; сглотнув и уняв дрожащие копыта, она наклонила зеркальце так, чтобы лучше рассмотреть гриву. Копна волос походила на мокрую тряпку, многие оттенки серого спутались до цвета клокочущей грозовой тучи. Дэринг присматривалась, вглядывалась, буравила пряди взглядом, то и дело раздвигала их копытом, щурила глаза, но в итоге сдалась. Раздосадованно вздохнув, она захлопнула футляр. Она удручённо посмотрела через плечо на такой же мокрый серый хвост, растрепала волоски и вздохнула.

Наконец, она опустила футляр в песок и вытянулась сама, скрестив ноги под подбородком. Она устремила взор вдаль за качающиеся пальмы, на ревущий берег, и просто лежала так, вслушиваясь в плеск волн: они набегали, отступали, набегали, отступали… Вдруг её пушистые уши встрепенулись от нового звука — кто-то быстро-быстро перебирал маленькими ножками. Глаза сами метнулись влево. Вокруг одной из пальм, передвигаясь бочком, кружили четыре краба. Молча и упрямо они из раза в раз преодолевали один и тот же круг по часовой стрелке. Дэринг задержала на них взгляд.

Через какое-то время ей надоело наблюдать за крабами; она накинула на себя подсохшую рубашку, застегнула пуговицы, рассовала мелочи по кармашкам, подхватила пробковый шлем и продолжила путь на юг вдоль берега.

Целый час Дэринг пробиралась по густой траве, граничащей с пляжем, перелезала скалы и наслоения затвердевших осадочных пород, выходящих на поверхность, перепрыгивала упавшие пальмы, продиралась сквозь заросли и колючий кустарник.

Время от времени Дэринг доставала из кармашка компас, чтобы свериться, не изменилось ли что-нибудь в направлении побережья, и каждый раз у неё выходило, что впереди юг, когда строго налево — восток. Она хмурила лоб, косилась на землистый, поросший травами вал, гадала, будет ли в гряде пеший проход. Её крылья ещё не просохли от морской воды, а лететь в неизвестность, когда есть шанс рухнуть с неба на землю, было по меньшей мере рискованно. 

Сколько бы она ни шла, тени над головой катастрофически не хватало. Зной не столько лишал её сил, а просто действовал на нервы, заставляя раздражённо шипеть сквозь зубы. Шёрстка Дэринг окончательно высохла, оставив после морской воды уйму микроскопических кристалликов соли, отчего кожа под волосками нещадно зудела, уголки губ горели, а ресницы за прошедший час будто прибавили в густоте. Пегаска мысленно взмолилась, чтобы ей попалась пещера, грот, да хоть большое скопление пальм; тело настойчиво требовало перевести дух.

Вскоре ей и правда повезло, но иначе: слева в травянистой гряде холмов показался проход. Дэринг остановилась и внимательно присмотрелась к нему: расселина была узкой, но не непроходимой, сверху между краёв пробивалось солнце, а по дну стелился негустой туман.

Дэринг не раздумывая поскакала на восток. Наградой ей стала мгновенная прохлада — кроны пальм и крутые скалы сомкнулись над головой, их очертания забегали по лицу, как силуэты в театре теней. Ущелье петляло то влево, то вправо, то снова влево, и вскоре шум прибоя совсем стих, уступив место какому-то другому, новому гулу. Любопытство и блаженное ощущение влаги в воздухе подстёгивали пегаску мчать вперёд по змеящейся тропе.

Наконец она миновала последний поворот. Ущелье расширялось и чуть уходило вниз, открывая взору изумрудно-зелёную долину, зажатую между склонами с густой порослью, гудящей от туч насекомых. Но внимание Дэринг уже целиком похитил яркий отблеск в дальнем конце поляны — мощный водопад, что низвергался в неглубокий пруд у подножия отвесной скалы. Поток отбрасывал глубокую тень. За прудом в сопке темнело пятно грота, куда Дэринг аккуратно и скользнула, юркнув между скалой и бурным водопадом.

Едва она вошла под каменистый свод, как словно растворилась в эйфории. Брызги обдавали её усталое тело, капли студёной влаги стекали между шерстинок. Её щёки порозовели, на губах заиграла улыбка, шаг лениво замедлился. Дэринг вытянула шею и позволила висящим в воздухе капелькам впитаться в каждую клеточку тела. Зелёная рубашка снова намокала, но авантюристке было плевать — она замерла на каменном выступе в шаге от стены падающей воды. Опустив уши, чтобы не оглохнуть, она подалась вперёд и храбро сунула копыто под ревущий каскад. Вода с силой хлестала по шкуре, однако прохлада пересиливала боль.

Дэринг с улыбкой сорвала с головы шлем, бросила его рядом. Широко расставила ноги для равновесия, чтобы не поскользнуться на гладком камне, водой отполированном до жемчужного блеска за бесчисленные столетия. Сделала глубокий-глубокий вдох — и погрузила голову в пруд по самую шею. Достаточно остудившись, она рывком вынырнула из воды, запрокинув промокшую гриву назад. Капли градом катились по шее, груди, плечам. Пони принялась черпать воду копытами и плескать на предплечья, смывая пыль и усталость прежней дороги.

Она почти закончила эту своеобразную “помывку”, когда её взгляд уловил движение под поверхностью пруда. Три силуэта метались в толще воды. Только через пару мгновений до Дэринг дошло, что они плавают по кругу. Заворожённая какофонией низвергающейся воды, она стояла и смотрела, как три рыбёшки бесконечно гонятся друг за другом против часовой.

Дэринг вздёрнула бровь. По велению инстинкта она подняла голову и взглянула перед собой.

По ту сторону водопада темнело что-то приземистое и совершенно неподвижное.

Она не спеша припала к земле, нащупав шлем, нацепила его на голову. Вся мокрая, пегаска осторожно прокралась вдоль скалы и вынырнула из-под сводов грота с другой стороны водопада. В стороне от бурного вертикального потока в дальней части долины виднелась чёрная-пречёрная пещера, разительно выделяясь на фоне зелени и серых скал. Удивительно, как её можно было не заметить сразу?

Дэринг, стараясь не шуршать травой, приблизилась ко входу. Каменное чрево исторгло поток зябкого ветра. Пегаска прикинула размеры: скалистый тоннель был не менее двадцати шагов в ширину.

Вдохнув пару раз поглубже, она нырнула во тьму прохода, но притормозила и нащупала на груди левый карман рубашки. Расстегнув пуговицу, она чуть вытянула зачарованный камень, чтобы он наполовину выходил из кармашка. Дэринг обдала осколок горячим дыханием — тот загорелся бледным голубым светом, — и двинулась по прямому коридору, идущему под каменистой сопкой; холодное свечение “фонарика” плясало и танцевало на стенах в такт шагам, освещая путь.

Вскоре, как и гул прибоя, рёв водопада постепенно стих. Только цокот копыт Дэринг да редкое эхо капель, разбивающихся о пол в тёмных, сырых глубинах пещеры, нарушали могильную тишину. Кобыла направляла грудь в разные стороны, двигая сноп голубоватого света, но всё тщетно; вокруг были только голые стены, уходящие всё глубже.

Сперва это её озадачило и даже немного расстроило. Но через несколько минут отзвуки шагов стали звучать всё ближе. Она замедлила рысь. Неожиданно впереди материализовался мерцающий сноп света. Свечение артефакта упёрлось в твёрдую стену.

Дэринг замерла как вкопанная, чуть проехав по полу. Задыхаясь, она выпучила глаза на очевидный тупик. И тут прямо перед её носом пронеслась капля… но звука падения не последовало. Пони опустила глаза под ноги.

В полу зияла дыра, уходящая глубоко вниз; дна было не видать за непроглядной чернотой. Сглотнув, Дэринг снова подышала на зачарованный светокамень — тот запульсировал с удвоенной силой. Она легла на живот у самого края и свесила голову вниз, чтобы посветить в шахту, как вдруг её обдало потоком воздуха, растрепав гриву. Пегаска невольно отпрянула — и задумчиво нахмурилась.

Откуда-то из глубин очевидно тянуло ветерком. Но откуда? Полная решимости это выяснить, Дэринг поднялась на ноги и расправила крылья. Она ещё не чувствовала, что готова лететь, но спланировать на потоках воздуха у неё должно получится при должной сноровке. Напоследок хлопнув влажными перьями по бокам, она с бесшабашной удалью сиганула с уступа в шахту. В падении Дэринг сделала в воздухе плавный круг, другой, третий — и так, по изящной спирали, она спускалась в чёрные глубины, пока свет не коснулся гладкого камня, а следом — и её четыре копыта.

Она закрутилась на месте, светя во все стороны и щели. Лицо обдало дуновением — она резво повернулась туда, откуда потянул ветерок. Вдалеке что-то заветно блеснуло. Пегаска запихала светящийся кристалл поглубже в карман, чтобы его яркость не засвечивала даль, и, прищурившись, разглядела вдали тусклый отблеск. Она осторожно зашагала вперёд, но как только глаза привыкли к полутьме и до её цели стал виден ровный, твёрдый пол, она сорвалась на ретивый галоп.

В конце концов свет и ветер вывели Дэринг в зал, откуда открывался вид наружу. Три вертикальные щели были прорублены в стене — слишком ровные и правильные для созданных природой. И действительно: стоило Дэринг замедлиться, суча ногами, как она сразу заметила искусственную обстановку в помещении. Потолок и обтёсанные стены покоились на деревянных стропилах, мощёный пол был усеян пустой утварью и черепками посуды, а в дальнем углу были стащены столы и стулья, обращённые ходом времени в щербатую труху.

Дэринг Ду подошла к одному перевёрнутому столу и, склонившись, заметила на полу разные миски, плошки и остатки старых инструментов. Ветер всколыхнул тоненькую паутинку в углу. Пегаска тут же обернулась к трём прорезям в дальней стене. На пути к ним в середине комнаты находился невысокий, до колена цилиндр, вкрученный в пол, но Дэринг даже не взглянула на него, побежав прямиком к окнам. Оказавшись у щелей, она попыталась высмотреть что-нибудь, даже прищурилась, однако снаружи бил яркий свет, не давая разглядеть хоть какие-то окрестности — ни чётко, ни примерно. В лицо ударил порыв ветра, приподняв пробковый шлем. Дэринг в задумчивости опустилась на пол.

Что-то поползло по её крупу.

С резким вздохом кобыла подскочила на месте, обмахивая себя хвостом. Она обернулась и уставилась на пол.

По неровным камням тянулась вереница из нескольких муравьёв… нет, десятка… сотни… сот _ен_ муравьёв. Обведя зал более пристальным взглядом, пегаска поняла, что всё это время пол кишел полчищами муравьёв-солдат. Но что самое поразительное — они двигались по какому-то явно цикличному маршруту.

Дэринг перевела взгляд на цилиндр в середине зала, затем снова на насекомых.

Они ползли аккурат по часовой стрелке вокруг постамента.

Заинтригованная, пегаска вернулась, аккуратно перешагивая через муравьёв, чтобы ненароком не раздавить ни одну букашку. Она приблизилась к цилиндру и уже внимательно его оглядела. Как оказалось, верхушка пьедестала была не плоской, а состояла из нескольких колец, расположенных друг в друге. Всего их было четыре, и каждое украшала резьба в виде четырёх разных существ. На внешнем круге были изображены муравьи — совсем как те, что в зале, — дальше были высечены рыбы, потом крабы, и на последнем, самом маленьком, — чайки.

Авантюристка задумчиво склонила голову набок. С опаской она вытянула передние ноги, ухватила копытами внешний круг на цилиндре и осторожно, сперва даже слишком, потянула в сторону. Скрипя камнем, тот поддался.

Боковым зрением Дэринг заметила, что что-то разительно переменилось. Покосилась вниз… и снова вытаращилась на пол.

Муравьи, как по команде прекратив ходить по кругу, всем скопом ринулись на неё, потрясая крючкастыми жвалами, охочими до нежной понячьей плоти.

Дэринг процедила что-то нечленораздельное сквозь стиснутые зубы. Её взгляд заметался между муравьями и соответствующими пиктограммами на внешнем кольце. В голове промелькнула внезапная мысль. Вскинувшись, пони дёрнула круг в противоположную сторону — по часовой.

Муравьи застыли на месте, шевеля усиками.

Дэринг, не смея дохнуть, продолжила: крутила, и крутила, и крутила по часовой.

Муравьи двинулись задом наперёд, вернулись в линию и снова поползли по часовой стрелке вокруг цилиндра и пони.

В какой-то момент круг перестал вращаться и с громким щелчком встал в паз. Пегаска, облегчённо выдохнув, припала к столбику и задумчиво потёрла подбородок. Затем, посветлев лицом, она переместила копыта на следующее каменное кольцо. Ухватившись за круг с рыбами, она провернула его против часовой, пока скребущий выступ не встал на место. То же самое она проделала с тем, который изображал крабов, но по часовой. Когда остановился и этот, она перешла к самому маленькому внутри и, приложив все силы, двинула его против часовой.

Последний, щёлкнув, наконец-то замер — и вдруг выскочил из сердцевины каменного цилиндра, как отстрелянный пистон. Дэринг ойкнула и поползла назад; весь зал с гулким рокотом заходил ходуном. А секундой позже пьедестал взорвался столбом песка.

Песок вырывался изнутри, слоями устилая мощёный пол, сметая и погребая муравьёв. Тучи пыли поднялись в воздух, и Дэринг спрятала нос за воротом рубашки, чтобы хоть как-то дышать. Наконец, рокот улёгся. Теперь цилиндр гордой каменной башенкой возвышался над миниатюрным барханом.

Разгребая насыпи, кобыла подобралась ближе и схватила края колец. На сей раз конструкция поддалась легко — верх цилиндра слетел, как крышка с банки земляничного варенья. Дэринг отшвырнула его в сторону — тот громыхнул о гору сгнившей деревянной мебели — и жадно заглянула внутрь, как оказалось, круглого саркофага. В центре его, высвобожденный из-под толщи песка, лежал один-единственный предмет. Пегаска вытащила его и подставила под бьющий из окон свет.

Это была книга — тонкая, почти плоская. Грубый песчаный наждак за годы стёр с кожаного переплёта любые намёки на название и иллюстрацию. Дэринг не стала размышлять над этим загадочным обстоятельством — она сразу раскрыла книгу в середине, отчего в без того удушливый воздух взметнулось облачко пыли. Пегаска впилась взглядом в белые страницы. Может, виной тому был песок, а может, молочная хмарь, льющаяся из окон, но она не могла рассмотреть ничего кроме размытых, как в тумане, строк. Разгадывать было нечего; впрочем, Дэринг и не собиралась.

Резким движением она сомкнула челюсти на толстой стопке листов и дёрнула на себя. Древняя бумага с жалобным шорохом отделилась от переплёта; авантюристка буквально вмиг порвала добрую половину книги в клочки. Она разжала зубы, и листы ошмётками посыпались в рыхлый песок.

Долго ждать не пришлось: из мира снаружи в зал ворвался могучий порыв ветра. Дэринг Ду сжала зубы, заслонила лицо, её опрокинуло на пол, едва не утопив в изодранной бумаге и песке. Но не успела она приготовиться к новой взбучке, как снова воцарилась тишина. Она выкопалась из пыли и, встав на копыта, повернулась в ту сторону, откуда тянуло лёгким сквозняком. В окна-щели наконец-то стало видно пейзаж.

Далеко-далеко, насколько Дэринг хватало её рубиново-алых глаз, тянулись гребни изумрудного океана — невысокие, покатые холмы, покрытые травой. Волны пробегали по высокотравью, следуя порывам неутихающих ветров. По небу ползли мрачные серые тучи. Шум прибоя исчез без следа, растворился в воющем свисте, а в носу засвербило от аромата пыльцы и запаха росы.

Сама не зная чему и по какой причине, кобыла совсем легонечько улыбнулась. Она направилась к среднему окну, но вдруг замерла. Запустив копыто в карман, она выудила футляр из-под очков, раскрыла его и посмотрелась в зеркальце под крышкой.

Улыбка пропала с лица. Пони наклонила зеркало, чтобы лучше видеть растрёпанную ветром гриву. Взгляд заскользил по волоскам, по прядкам… но ни на чём не замер, не остановился.

Вздохнув, Дэринг защёлкнула зеркальце и убрала футляр назад в кармашек, а затем распрямила крылья. Оперение уже подсохло — пора бы их тоже размять.

Взяв разгон, пегаска нацелилась на проём ровно посередине и перемахнула через край. Она сорвалась вниз с обширной каменной стены, поймала крыльями ветер и, рассекая толщу воздуха, понеслась дальше — крохотная бурая точка, тонущая в бескрайнем море пологих зелёных холмов.


End file.
